winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 119: The Power of Music
The Power of Music is the one-hundred and nineteenth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis The Winx decide to spend the day on Melody, Musa's home realm and the best place to do some much needed relaxing. However, their relaxation is cut short when they come across a giant golden tuning fork broken in two! Musa identifies it as the Tuning Fork of Harmony and realizes that she can no longer play music or use her powers so long as it remains broken. To fix this before Melody's harmonic balance is thrown out of whack, the Winx search for an old hermit named Lynyrd, one of Melody's ancient sages and the only one capable of fixing the Tuning Fork. Plot Looking for yet another place to lay low and relax, the Winx decide to rest in the harmonious waters of Melody and take in its natural beauty. As they relax, Bloom and Flora cannot help but comment on how Melody's inhabitants get to live in perpetual serenity. That is when Aisha overhears a strange tinkling sound that Bloom claims is coming from one of the nearby aquatic flowers. She, Flora and Stella begin to take in the tinkling sound believing it to be a beautiful little ditty until they hear Musa's shout. Bloom and Stella get up to check on their friend who is oddly struggling to play the guitar. Musa tries asking Bloom how the chords are supposed to progress but Bloom does not know and is even more confused by how Musa, as the Fairy of Music, does not know herself. Stella urges for Musa to cheer up and try playing something simpler but, when Musa tries to, she plays horribly! So horribly in fact, that she physically hurts her friends' eardrums! Stella guesses that there may be a problem with her guitar and Bloom agrees. However, when she asks Musa, she shouts over how it is not and frustratingly demands to know what is wrong with herself. Bloom pats her friend on the back claiming that she is just tired and she and Stella urge for Musa to step outside and relax with them. After letting out a sigh, Musa thanks the two, however, their vacation starts to become a little hectic once the waves cause the Odysea Explorer to shake. Looking out past the hull of the ship, the girls see a school of fish seemingly fleeing from something. Bloom and Stella rush out on the hull to ask Aisha if it had suffered any damage but, when she tries to tell them, a flock of seagulls fly in awfully close. Stella and Bloom quickly realize that the gulls have become aggressive and shout for Aisha to get down. Musa, who has just stepped out onto the hull, is shocked to see the gulls act so aggressively, as all animals native to Melody are usually very docile. Turning to her left, she also sees an aquatic flower drying up, and so she rushes up to Tecna, who is currently piloting the Odysea Explorer, to bring the ship to shore as she wants to check on something. Tecna complies and as they inch closer to shore, Musa catches a glimpse of something and tells Tecna to slow down to a stop early. She then reveals to a confused Tecna that she just caught sight of the Tuning Fork of Harmony and that it looks like it has been destroyed! Later, once the girls have made it to the cliff where the Tuning Fork of Harmony is situated, Musa laments on the broken monument as she reveals its origins to her friends. Apparently, the Tuning Fork of Harmony had been built up during ancient times and has always vibrated at the same frequency since then. When asked what the Tuning Fork was for, Musa explains that the frequency it emits kept in time with the realm, keeping the vital harmony of Melody alive. Thus, it also became a source of Musa's musical powers and prowess. Realizing what this means, Bloom asks Musa if this means that she will no longer be able to use magic so long as the Tuning Fork remains broken and Musa confirms this. Flora audibly wonders what they can do, which prompts Musa to think of someone that may be capable of fixing the broken Tuning Fork: a man named Lynyrd. Once a famous bard, Lynyrd now lives in a small hut distant from the rest of civilization like a hermit, however, he is one of the Sages of Melody—one of those responsible for building the Tuning Fork. Musa then takes it upon herself to lead her friends to Lynyrd's hut and claims that it is not too far from their current location. More Coming Soon... Spells Used * Digital Strike - Used by Tecna against the Monster of Chaos but failed. * Morphix Barricade - Used by Aisha to shield herself from the Monster of Chaos's attack. * Blinding Ray - Used by Stella in an attempt at blinding the Monster of Chaos. * Spreading Fire - Used by Bloom against the Monster of Chaos. Digital Strike(I119).png|''Digital Strike!'' Morphix Barricade(I119).png|''Morphix Barricade!'' Blinding Ray(I119).png|''Blinding Ray!'' Spreading Fire(I119).png|''Spreading Fire!'' Mistakes Coming Soon... Debuts * Lynyrd * Monster of Chaos Characters * The Winx Club ** Bloom ** Aisha ** Musa ** Stella ** Flora ** Tecna * Humans ** Lynyrd * Enemies ** Monster of Chaos Trivia * This marks the final appearance of Sirenix. Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Sirenix